The Invention relating generally to the devices to secure a person's leg to a moving plane such as a skate board, skiing board and the like, wherein a person's foot is secured on such moving plane.
Devices such as skateboards, ski boards and the like have become popular in recent years and have been used in various sporting events. However, the use of such boards have resulted in injury to the user when the skate board or ski board becomes disengaged from the user.
It is desirable to have one's leg and foot secured to such moving board or plane.
Various devices have been utilized in an attempt to secure one's leg and foot to the moving board or plane. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3, 994,511 to Gronseth shows a strap assembly attached to a skier's leg and the front area of the ski ahead of the ski binding and which supplements the attachment means of the binding. Such a device is useful but cannot be applied to a board which does not include a binding or the equivalent thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,639 to Scardenzan again shows a flexible line 24 which may be attached a belt of the operator to be used in conjunction with a foot binding permanently attached to the board. Again, the binding attaches the foot of the user to the board. U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,202 to Miller shows a flexible strap utilized in conjunction with a foot binding.
In some applications there is no foot binding. In some instances it may be desirable for one to use a board which does not include any foot binding in which case there is a need to secure one's leg to the moving board.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide means to secure one's leg to a board wherein there is no foot binding attached to the board to secure the foot to the board.
Applicant's Invention serves a need in the art wherein the user's foot can be secured to the board without the necessity of a binding and further to secure one's foot to the board wherein there is no binding. In some instances a foot binding is not used nor is it desired. In those instances, the invention herein serves as a substantial improvement in the art and fulfills a obvious need.
Accordingly, one object of the Invention is to provide a device wherein one's leg and foot is secured to a moving plane. Another object of the Invention is to provide a device wherein one's leg and foot is secured to a moving plane without the use of a foot binding. Other objects of the Invention will be apparent from the following description.